Heat
by Secret-Ninja1
Summary: Gon comes to Hisoka with a confession: he's a virgin. (Aged-up Gon, being twenty-four.)


Hands traveled up his thighs, nails scraping gently against the skin that warmed from the touch. His bare torso tensed and his abdomen flexed under the dim light of the bedroom, his head lolled back against the wall.

He was ecstatic by the reaction, eying his well-developed muscles with interest, his hands still playing near his hips. Goose bumps broke out when he sighed against his neck, the shorter Hunter shuttering from the warm breath around a place so sensitive. His legs wrapped around the other's waist, pulling them closer together and making his position easier to maintain.

The new contact gave Hisoka a rush of excitement that made his fingers twitch, his body snug between Gon's strong legs and he wasn't about to move from the spot he worked so hard to get to. Not when the man's eyes were struggling to stay open and his growing arousal was close enough to touch. "Oh, Gon," Hisoka purred against his cheek, "This is better than I imagined it would be."

His shoulders hunched from reflex when pale lips pressed against tan skin, his breath hitching with the soft bite to his neck. His fingers ran up Hisoka's warm shoulder blades until they landed in his hair, curling and pulling at the red locks. His weight had to have been a strain on his new partner, but Hisoka seemed to manage just fine. He was afraid to ask if he wanted to move to the bed before the magician began to play with his belt.

The position was starting to become awkward as Hisoka's mouth drifted down towards his stomach, but Gon was simply pushed further up the wall. "Hisoka..." Gon cut the request short when a gentle kiss tickled his abdomen. "Shouldn't we do this elsewhere? The wall doesn't seem like an ideal place right now."

There was a hum against his side and the feeling of a wet tongue tracing over the ridges of his muscles before he heard an actual response. "It is your first time," Hisoka stated simply, his narrowed eyes focused on the sharp hip bone that peeked out from under his shorts. He really wanted to see the rest of him.

Gon didn't believe that Hisoka was going to follow through with his plea when he was suddenly pulled from the wall and strong arms squeezed his firm thighs to hold him steady. He was dropped onto the bed a moment later, the sheets wrinkling under his weight and Hisoka slipped between his legs once more.

Both of their shirts were discarded by the doorway when they arrived; Gon's white top that hung from the doorknob was abandoned and forgotten the moment Hisoka's hands were on his body. He was pressed into the door at some point, their mouths connected in a rushed and broken kiss as the magician stripped himself of his own shirt.

He couldn't remember how long they had stood there, pushing against each other and grabbing where they could before Hisoka had even suggested the bedroom. Gon was tense, Hisoka could feel it, and he agreed that the wall really wasn't the best place to take someone's virginity.

Nervous but determined hands pressed against his chest, running over faint cuts and scars from fights that healed long ago. He had seen him naked a few times, but he never had the chance to really _see_ Hisoka like this. Years of hard training were evident, not only in his Nen, but in his body, too.

One of his wrists were captured by Hisoka after they started to drift down. Gon almost apologized for possibly making the man uncomfortable, but found that he wasn't pulling his hand away at all. It was held to his chest instead, Hisoka leaning down until the gap between them was nonexistent and their breaths mingled together in their small space.

"You're holding back," Gon's gaze was pointed at Hisoka's lips, though he noticed the spark of arousal in his golden eyes, "Aren't you?" A kiss was pushed to his own lips, a simple, soft one that was out of character for the man above him. All of him seemed out of character the moment Gon admitted his void sex life to the Hunter.

Hisoka couldn't help but chuckle into the kiss, the two of them pulling apart before the red head put his mouth to Gon's neck. "Is it that obvious?" He kissed lower and felt how warm Gon was, his skin matching the burning blush that stained his face.

His lack of experience was clear from his body language alone, making it painfully obvious that he didn't know what he was or wasn't supposed to do in the arms of another. He was letting Hisoka do all of the work while he received anything he gave, not that either of them minded very much.

Gon was correct in his observation. Hisoka had his eye on Gon ever since they met in the Hunter's Exam, though he would admit his slight obsession wasn't very healthy. He wanted to fight him and he wanted to break him. He dreamed about crushing his legs and choking the life out of him until he gasped the last of his breath. His desires were always surrounded by the idea of dominating the strong.

Until his fantasies started to change.

Lidded eyes replaced pleading ones and violent cries were swapped with moans of pleasure. His hands were always buried in dark spiky hair and gripping tan muscles that tightened under him. He wasn't sure when the transition began, but Gon was no longer just a toy to play with anymore.

Hisoka was holding back for his sake, doing his best to avoid injuring him before his match tomorrow. Gon was new to sex and being rough wasn't in his agenda for tonight. His kisses weren't bruising and his touches were kind, if only to please the twenty-four year old.

Gon didn't mind at all, he was actually enjoying the sharp nails gently drag along his ribs in a ticklish manner. He had never gone this far with anyone before, but the contact was comforting enough. His shorts were unbuttoned now, his belt unhooked and useless as the fabric began to ease off of his hips with Hisoka's help.

They slipped down until he adjusted his legs, his shorts falling beside them onto the bed. The slight chill in the air was already starting to get to him, his underwear a lot thinner than his cargo shorts and the stare Hisoka was giving him wasn't making it any easier.

Hisoka's attention was directed to the lower half of his body, unconsciously licking his lips out of habit. He noticed Gon swallow after a minute of silence, the red head looking back up to take in bright eyes scanning his features. "Are you nervous?"

There was a shift and Gon's heel pressed along Hisoka's hips, hooking his leg behind his thighs and pulling the man into his space once more. Their lips brushed, Gon resisting the urge to repeat their earlier kiss. "Yeah." Gon Freecss was afraid of a lot of things, and like any other, he was afraid of the unknown; the unfamiliar. His mouth was quivering from excitement and his chest was rising from the quick intake of breath, falling with the faint sigh that came from his reply. His mind was made up and his choice was resolute.

Hisoka laughed against Gon's cheek, kissing the skin there before spoke. "Take off my clothes for me, Gon." Putting the younger man to work gave both of them some time to think and let their sexual tension build up until Gon no longer felt as nervous as he had admitted. His order was beneficial to Gon's twitching fingers, the same ones that were shamelessly caressing his chest just minutes before and traveling the expanse of skin.

Hisoka's pants were bunched down at his knees by the time Gon had stopped, the magician bending his legs and shifting his weight until he was freed from the clothing.

Gon's eyes were staring down at his bare groin without restrain, his cheeks coloring from the discovery. "No underwear." The tips of his fingers were still trailing along the sharp curve of his hips, close to his erection, despite his embarrassment. He seemed so enthralled by his body that he he hadn't noticed Hisoka reaching under the pillow beside his head.

"Are you really so surprised?" Hisoka grinned and pulled out a bottle of lube, the sweet scent caught by Gon's sensitive nose when he opened the cap. It smelled like cherry and the bottle was white, the brand written in cursive letters on the front. He anticipated what was next, the enhancer reaching for the elastic band of his briefs. He didn't stop pulling down, even when Hisoka was watching, the soft material finally kicked off to the side.

Hisoka turned the white bottle upside down and squeezed, a translucent pink liquid squirting over his fingers and Gon could almost feel the cold lube already inside of him. He shivered at the thought, the older man too busy with his preparation to notice his goosebumps.

The first finger was easy to slip in, much to Gon's surprise. He had thought there would be more force needed to penetrate him, but the lube was doing its job well and he barely felt any resistance at all. "Um," Gon swallowed again when they met eyes, his legs curling slightly as Hisoka rubbed his finger inside of him, "Is this position okay?"

Hisoka was glad he wasn't wearing his makeup for once because the room was getting warmer and Gon's innocent question was starting to make him sweat. The trait was endearing and cute, but had his age been unknown to him, he would have thought he was sleeping with a minor. The fact that he was a virgin was enough to make him weak in the knees. "It's fine, Gon." Hisoka brought his second finger to his entrance, slowly pushing in and watching his lips part and his breath hitch. "Does it feel good?"

Gon wasn't sure how to answer his question, the fingers inside of him were stretching him gently but the intrusion wasn't painful. He was expecting Hisoka to be impatient and rush into sex, instead his lover was making these wonderful little motions with his fingers and—

Gon dropped his head onto the pillow and opened his mouth to speak, his throat forming a surprised moan from the unexpected pleasure that came from inside him. "H-Hisoka—" There was another jolt and he was sure the second time was on purpose because the man above him was smiling and his own legs were spreading from the sensation. "Oh, _wow_."

Hisoka offered him a few more minutes of sexual indulgence before he pulled his fingers out, Gon's body relaxing and looking a bit disappointed now that the tingling feeling in his limbs was gone.

The sound of crinkling foil made Gon look up at Hisoka, his senses now clear enough to see that it was a condom. He blinked slowly and gave a small groan of anticipation when the wrapping was ripped open. He watched with rapt attention as Hisoka slipped the condom on, slicking it up with lube and he knew the smell of cherries was something he would associate with sex for the rest of his life.

There was a hand on his bicep suddenly, holding him down and bringing him back to the feeling of cold lube and something bigger pressing into him. His hips raised up on their own, Hisoka's mouth just below his ear mumbling quiet praises of encouragement as he pushed inside.

His breath caught when Hisoka moaned against his skin, his eyes unfocused and turned up towards the ceiling as his world spun from the unexpected heat. Was this supposed to happen? He wasn't sure.

"Hisoka," Gon opened his mouth wide and took a deep breath, fixed on the feeling of his cock rather than the twinge of pain that came from inside of him. Hisoka's chest was rising and falling with each puff of air blown against his tan neck, light groans of pleasure sneaking from the man's throat without intention.

The reply of his own name came from a winded voice just near his jaw this time, dry lips brushing his as he spoke it. Hisoka's yellow eyes were darker and his pupils were enlarged, arousal pouring out of each breath he took and Gon felt like he was trapped between a wall and a predator.

Hisoka started a slow rhythm with his hips, pulling out and pushing in to watch Gon's reactions. "Does this feel better, Gon?" The whisper sent a shiver down Gon's spine, his mouth slack and his head pressed to the pillow to keep from stretching it.

His left leg lifted and pressed against Hisoka's side in an attempt to bring him closer once more. A sudden thrust made him tense and cry out, a jolt of raw sensation making his eyes roll back and his hips jump to get more of that feeling. "Do it again!" He hadn't meant to make the command, but Hisoka was already complying and he could feel himself drowning in the electric pleasure.

The pain he had felt was lessoning after every thrust Hisoka gave, numbing his fingers that were clutching the hair around his nape to hold on. It was far too overwhelming for his first time and he wasn't sure if he could ever bring himself to sleep with anyone else but Hisoka, now that he knew what sex felt like.

His lover had enveloped his aura around them both, causing Gon's to respond reflexively. Their skin was warming with the added stimulation, making Hisoka move faster, harder, to undo Gon by his actions alone.

Gon shifted himself to make the position more comfortable, but he felt his own legs spreading and wrapping themselves around Hisoka's waist like before. They were both covered in a layer of sweat now, Hisoka's musky cologne mixing with the moisture that came from their skin. The room was getting hotter, still.

Hisoka's hands were clawing at the sheets and keeping himself steady as his nails tore into the fabric after the moan Gon made that gave a welcomed throb of arousal through his cock. He watched as Gon's tussled hair slid against the pillow that was slowly worming its way out from under his head with the force Hisoka used to make the younger man a mess.

His tan skin was alight with a red glow that seemed to have originated from a blush, the color dripping down until it stopped at the curve of his hips. His abdomen was twitching and flexing just as it was earlier and he could only imagine what Gon was going through to make his body twist and arch the way it was against his own. The sheen of sweat that gathered around the crevices and ridges of Gon's abs were beginning to slip down and disappear into the black pubes around his cock.

Hisoka felt his back burn with the scratches his lover gave him, the irritated drag of blunt nails over his skin was sending him into a frenzy. His thrusts got shorter after the gasp he heard, focusing all of his attention to his prostate that made Gon's ass all the more tighter.

"Don't—" Hisoka's hand grasped his cock and he swore he saw stars behind his eyelids. " _Yes_!" He tasted the sweat that dripped down from his lips, his need to orgasm pushing him past his limits. "Ah— _Ah_!"

He came in Hisoka's hand, white spurts landing on his thighs and decorating thin fingers. His back arched off the bed, his hands pulling at red strands of hair until he finished. The added pain gave Hisoka the push he needed to come, his hips stuttering and pressing hard against Gon before he released. He let out a deep moan that was muffled by Gon's neck before he relaxed and fell on top of him.

They were a mess of pants, sweat, and limbs before Gon blinked his eyes open, his lungs on fire and his chest rising and falling to catch his breath. He couldn't quite talk just yet, the Hunter only giving a pleased whine of approval when Hisoka lifted his head.

"It was better than I expected," Hisoka admitted, the man burying his head in his neck before he decided to pull out. He made quick work of the condom before tossing it into the trash and returning to Gon's side, content with the afterglow of sex.

Gon's heart had finally calmed after a few minutes, letting the man finally settle down enough to enjoy Hisoka's cuddling. He didn't seem like the type to cuddle, but there was a first for everything. His eyelids drooped. _Hisoka's my first..._

A kiss was placed on his cheek, the soft hum that came from Hisoka was enough to bring him from his thoughts and keep him in the present. The room was quiet afterwards, nothing but the sound of their breathing and the clock ticking to fill the air with noise. After twenty minutes of lying in each other's arms, Gon noticed something.

"Why is it so hot?"

Hisoka had opened his eyes, apparently having nodded off, and looked around to find that the thermostat near the bed was turned up to eighty-four degrees without his knowledge. He pouted and laid his head back down on the pillows, hugging Gon closer. "And here I thought it was the throes of passion that were getting us so worked up."

"Is the air conditioner broken?" Gon's hair brushed Hisoka's neck and he swallowed the urge to repeat their love making all over again.

"I think so. I'll call someone in the morning to have it fixed." He could have just checked the thermostat himself and changed the temperature, but Gon's weight was settled nicely on his chest and he really didn't want to leave.


End file.
